Forum:MGS Peacewalker
It will be intresting to know where Kojima decides to go with MGS after the release of Peacewalker. Will he persue his spin off series, Rising, or will he continue the Cannon series with a remake of Metal Gear, personally i hope the latter. I think a lot of MGS fans would relish the chance to actully play these games as like myself i think a majority of fans never got the chance. Just would like to know what everyone else thinks, because personally, im getting a little tired of Kojima adding more and more depth to this already huge plot. I think its time he remastered the old classics and corrected some of the mistakes, maybe change a few things along the way, for instance, Snake defeating the greatest warrior of the 20th century with hair spray or the names of the bosses like the "boomerang Kid" (correct me if im wrong)etc. There is so much he could do with it, but all in all the most important thing for me would be a tear up between Snake and Big Boss on a next gen Platform!!! Squalidsnake 22:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Rising isn't a spin off, Kojima has said so himself. Why does everyone think it is? Personally, I would like to see Kojima do something outside of Metal Gear. --Fantomas 22:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) CALM DOWN DEAR! Wasnt it Kojima himself who said MGS Peacewalker was the true MGS sequal or something along those lines? as Far as im concerned, it is a spin off. How could it possibly be cannon if everybodys dead and the storys wrapped up? Correct me if im wrong but isnt he quoted saying its set after MGS 4? or am i just making things up? And has it been confirmed that the main character is Raiden? Squalidsnake :The way I see, Solid Snake's story is done. Other than that, the MGS series can still be expanded. Kojima is involved with Rising, so it will be canon, we just don't know where it fits in yet, and its just that he is more actively involved with Peace Walker than Rising. There's still a lot that can be explained revolving around Big Boss, which it looks like PW may do. I also would like to see Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 remade, though, even if Kojima wasn't involved.--Richardtalk 03:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::To make Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 more interesting they could make it from Big Boss's point of view. Showing how the patriots manipulated Snake and the events to make BB look like the bad guy. --Drawde83 04:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, Kojima apparently said in the Famitsu interview that Rising was set during MGS4, which could mean it's about Raiden helping Big Mama retrieve Big Boss' body. That could have been a shoddy translation though. I guess we'll just have to wait until we know more. --Fantomas 10:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Exactly how many times has kojima said "This is the last MGS game I will take part in"? And now he's back on the train again? Dearest Hideo should just face the facts, the series is to good to quit. --Solid Shane 19:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC)